One Night at a Time
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: Another new lesson for Daniel...


Contains: Bondage, hot wax, and a blindfold.

.

.

The thing about silk was that it was a lot tougher than it looked. Sleek and smooth to the touch, when it was wrapped around your wrist it held you sure as any rope, but without the burn. Daniel couldn't help but tug nervously at the bonds around his wrist which kept his arms stretched out above his head and secured them to either side of the two posts at the corners of it. A third scarf was tied securely around his head, covering his eyes and blocking his sight completely. He would try to rub his head on his arm again, seeking to dislodge that blindfold, but he stopped with a yelp when he received a sharp slap to the outer side of his right thigh.

"Do stop that, Daniel." Alexander's voice spoke from above him, calm and dripping with authority as always. Somehow it seemed even more so when it was all that the Englishman had to focus on.

"It's dark, I don't like it."

"It is _not _dark; I can see you quite well by the light of the candles. You simply cannot see right now, and those are not the same things. If you can't see then you must rely on other senses. Right now, what you have to rely on is my word. And I'm telling you that it is not dark." Alexander was currently positioned on his knees between Daniel's legs, sitting back on his heels. Daniel on the other hand lay on his back, arms tied as previously mentioned, clad only in his long white nightgown. Though with the Baron between his knees as he was, that nightgown had ridden dangerously high on his thighs.

"I…" Daniel swallowed, hesitating before he gave a small nod. "Alright." He said quietly. He could almost _feel _the light on him if he thought about it hard enough, pictured it in his mind. The calloused fingertips of Alexander's hands returned to the outside of Daniel's thighs, slowly sliding that thin nightgown upwards as they traveled towards his hips. Daniel gave a small squirm, but nothing that was enough to earn himself further chastisement. "W-what step is this again?" Alexander had told him that there were several _steps _to overcoming his nightmares, and while many of them had been quite strange, this one was a little disconcerting due to the restriction of both his body and sight.

"Trust, Daniel. You have to learn to trust me. If I say that there is light then there is light. If I say that you will be safe, you will be safe. Lift your hips a little." Alexander prompted, and Daniel did just that. Knees bent, he pressed his heels into the mattress so that the baron could pull that nightgown up past his waist. He let them back down as the air greeted his bare skin, simply giving another small writhe. Things had gotten heavy lately, and his nightmares had gotten worse. Added to those of the Shadow and the men he had touched and seemingly doomed along his way here were the voices of those they had used for the rituals.

Up and up that nightgown went, revealing Daniel's stomach and then his chest inch by inch. He could feel the air creeping across his skin as it lifted, even if he couldn't see for himself. The Englishman would be surprised to find the roll of fabric pressed to his lips suddenly. "Bite down." Alexander instructed, and Daniel's jaw was open before he knew it. The rolled nightgown was pressed in between his teeth, and he bit it just as he'd been told. It seemed he was efficiently gagged as well now too. As frightening as this was, he _did _trust Alexander. He believed every word, even if his better judgment said not to. While Daniel wrote down his hesitations, he never acted on them.

Daniel felt the indentation in the bed as the older man leaned over him, hands pressed on either side of the Englishman for balance, and he would gasp as a warm, wet tongue bathed one vulnerable nipple. His back arched as if to lift his chest for that pleasurable sensation, and when he felt those lips seal around it for a small suck, Daniel would give a small whimper from the back of his throat. His body craved this man's touch, any touch from him would do! A release from the insanity that he felt creeping in every day. He didn't trust himself without Alexander…

When that nipple was left alone, the dampness of Alexander's saliva gave it a chill, making it almost painfully hard. But the baron's mouth was moving on to the other side, and Daniel was writhing under that attention as well. Alexander's knees slid forward, under Daniel's lifted knees, bringing their hips closer together and allowing him to have enough leverage to lift his hands from the bed. They touched Daniel's sides as his teeth nipped at the tender bud of flesh he had captured, evoking a shudder from the body below him.

Down those sides they traveled now, over each and every subtle bump of the Englishman's ribs. The young man had lost a bit of weight since this whole event had started for him. Thumbs pressed in towards Daniel's stomach as his hands slid further down, coming back when he reached his hips. Taking advantage of those widely spread thighs, Alexander's thumbs slid up and down that sensitive pelvic muscle. This created quite the stir from Daniel's body, both craving to be touched on his inner thighs and on the very member which was quickly raising so close to those generous hands.

When the baron pulled back both his hands and his mouth, Daniel felt the bed shift. He was sure that Alexander was going for the oil they used for lubricant now, though he was puzzled as to why the older man had yet to undress. His answer came suddenly, in the form of a short burst of searing pain over one teased and sensitive nipple as hot wax dripped onto it. Daniel cried out from it, back arching and hands pulling at the scarves that bound him. His voice was muffled by the makeshift gag of his nightgown caught between his teeth, his jaw only more tensed from the pain. It was fading swiftly, but the Englishman was now breathing fast through his nose.

"_Shhh, shh,_" Alexander soothed, and Daniel's cheek was brushed with cool fingers. "You mustn't be afraid of a little pain, Daniel. It can be just as relieving as pleasure in some cases." The comment wasn't very comforting, and soon after it that came burning sensation would fall over Daniel's other nipple. The Englishman arched again, knees pressing tight against Alexander's clothed sides as several whimpers were issued from deep within his throat. "It isn't harming you, Daniel." Alexander tried again, and the hand on his cheek moved away.

Daniel hissed as a thumb brushed one wax-covered nipple. It stung, and the touch was painful as it bothered the slightly reddened skin underneath the wax. But as the baron carefully picked it off with his nails, Daniel would discover that indeed the skin was not as badly damaged as it had first thought. Feeling hot wax spill over onto your fingers was one thing, but there were some parts of the skin that were much more sensitive! Daniel's chest began to rise and fall a little less frantically, and he felt himself regain a bit of calm. "There now, you see? All that fuss over nothing. And look, your body seems to understand what your mind cannot." The baron's free hand left that lightly singed nipple to run the back of his knuckles up along the underside of the Englishman's now full erection.

Daniel felt his face become hot with shame, unable to understand his own body's reaction. It had hurt! How could someone enjoy that? The clothing held tightly in his mouth was beginning to make it feel dry, and he swallowed uselessly. The teasing hand left his arousal and moved to his thigh. "Spread them for me." The baron was saying. Daniel gave a small whimper of protest, fingers gripping the scarves that held him secured to the bed's posts. "Trust, Daniel." Alexander reminded. And slowly, heart hammering away, Daniel spread his trembling thighs out wide for the baron between them.

Alexander would turn his amber eyes down to those ever so lightly tanned, perfect thighs with a sense of admiration. While Daniel's skin was just a shade darker than his own, it was enough for the smallest contrast. The Englishman jumped when fingertips touched his right inner thigh, about the midway between his knee and his groin. "Stay still now," Alexander advised, "You don't want this wax going anywhere it's not supposed to now do you?" That warning was all he needed, and Daniel nodded his head quickly to say that he understood. The fingers left that smooth, sensitive skin, but they were quickly replaced by several large drops of melted wax.

"_Hggnn…_!" Daniel's body tensed, back arching and toes curling, but he didn't move his thighs. Those drops trickled down under the curve of them in thin streaks, cooling swiftly. Each touch of wax brought a hot sting that would fade slowly, lasting even after the wax was solidified again. Alexander only regretted that he had no red or black candles here with him, as he would have loved to see that skin streaked with color! The drops became smaller as the candle's pool of pre-melted wax was used up, and Alexander held it upright again to gathermore.

Alexander's amber eyes would behold all of that taunt and quivering body. Daniel was sweating lightly, his chest rising and falling for shallow heavy breaths through his nose, holding his nightgown tightly in his mouth, jaw tensing now and when as the sensations passed through him. He really had no idea what a small lesson that this was. A bit of candle wax today, but what would they try tomorrow? The Englishman needed more and more sensations, more new things to distract him from his nightmares. Soon they would graduate to something dangerous, wouldn't they? That is, if it came to be that sex simply wasn't enough.

There was a warning this time, a light touch of fingers pressing to the inside of Daniel's left thigh before those burning drops fell. This time Daniel hissed, his body rigid as not to move in a way that would send those streaks of wax rolling dangerously upwards towards much more vital of places. "Very well done. Do you trust me now, Daniel?" Alexander's voice reached his ears again, and Daniel was nodding quickly, giving a low whine as he felt the wax cooling. The thigh that had first gotten the wax began to itch, the heat sapping the moisture from his skin and leaving it irritated and pink underneath the hardened substance.

"Good." The candle tilted upwards again, but Daniel had no idea what would come next. His breath slowed, and his body was stuck in a state of anticipation as he could do nothing but wait. He wasn't let down, as the nipple that had been spared the treatment earlier now found its self drenched in the thick, hot wax. This time Daniel felt that pain acutely, and with it came the strangest twist in his gut. He knew it would burn, and then sting, only to become sore and then sensitive. Daniel knew that it would be brief, and it would fade and he wouldn't be harmed. The sound that came from behind the gag this time was nothing but a groan of pleasure. "Ah… I see you've finally learned." Alexander praised.

Daniel felt the bed shift, Alexander leaning to the side and pressing his hip into the Englishman's wax-drizzled thigh. He heard something shuffle on the table beside the bed, and then the baron was coming back to his previous position. "_Hhss…_" Daniel pressed his head back into the pillow as the still warm wax over that freshly covered nipple was peeled off. He gave a small whine as it was brushed, tender to the point of light pain at the moment. But with one swift movement, that over-sensitive nipple would be suddenly encased in Alexander's warm, wet lips, and bathed with his tongue. Daniel moaned fully into that gag now, amazed at how different it felt from when the baron had first teased his chest.

Both of Alexander's hands came to rest on Daniel's hips, confirming that he had set the candle down. The Englishman was both relieved at this and a little sorry for it, as he didn't quite know how he felt about that just yet. It was new and frightening, but in the end it hadn't turned out all that bad. Alexander's hands were sliding down onto Daniel's thighs, around to the inside, his nails peeling at the wax there as well. It came off a little easier, now that sweat had dampened the Englishman's skin a bit. Of course it left his skin tender, but not quite as sensitive as it did his nipples.

Once most of that wax had been cleared, his thighs were abandoned again. Alexander sat back once more, and there was a small movement. The next thing that Daniel felt was two warm, slick fingers sliding up between his cheeks to press against his entrance. The Englishman gave a small sound of surprise, muffled by the nightgown in his mouth. He fought not to arch his back again as the first slender digit slid inside of him, though he groaned in pleasure. _This _he knew, and all of the anxiety of not knowing what came next faded away completely. But Alexander still had one hand free, and he brought the fingertips of it to run up along the underside of Daniel's neglected erection, evoking a shudder from his captive Englishman. "You see Daniel? It seems your body has learned to trust me… No bad thoughts either, yes? No nightmares, only pleasure…"

Daniel nodded his head, no longer fighting the small writhe that his body wanted to give as he felt that finger sliding back and forth. Such a sinful feeling, he knew it was. A man shouldn't enjoy being penetrated, being filled, and being _fucked_! As the second finger wiggled its way inside of that tight passage, Daniel forgot all about his fears. Whether it was dark or not, and about the rituals and the nightmares that plagued him. For these moments, all that he would feel was pleasure, whether it was riddled with guilt or not! He wanted Alexander to hurry, to enter him as soon as he could, but with that rolled nightgown in his mouth all that he could do was whimper and writhe in pleasure.

Only the Englishman's legs were free to move, and they currently remained spread wide for the baron between them. Knees bent and toes curled into the sheets, heels lifted from the mattress, he was trying _not _to move them! Thankfully for him, Alexander had gotten just as impatient! Those two fingers pulled back without adding the third, though Daniel could care less right now! He could hear the shuffle of clothing as Alexander finally undressed, which brought forth a small whine of dismay that he wasn't allowed to see. He didn't want to chance another smack to his thigh if he tried to rub the blindfold off on his arm again, so he simply gave in. Besides, it _did _make him focus more on what he was feeling instead. He felt a small breeze as the baron's shirt landed beside him on the bed.

Elbows brushed his knees as Alexander worked on his pants next, undoing them and drawing them down. And soon those were joining his shirt, only that Daniel heard them slip off of the bed and to the floor. Not that the older man seemed to mind, as he wasn't going anywhere at the moment! Daniel felt a few cold stray drops of oil drip onto his thigh, starkly different from the hot wax of earlier! The bed was shifting with Alexander's weight again, and Daniel could hardly catch his breath. God would damn him for these thoughts, these desires, but was he not already damned? The baron's narrow hips brushed his tender thighs, pink from where the wax had been, and Daniel nearly held his breath.

The first initial press of Alexander's thick cock against his entrance was always the most thrilling. And the baron had only used two fingers this time, so the entry wasn't quite as easy, even with the oil! Daniel's breath hitched as he felt his body fight to accommodate for it, but even that bit of pain was only wonderful right now. Once the head was past, the rest would slide in relatively smoothly. Not until those hips were pressed firmly against his backside, Alexander in as deep as he could go, would Daniel begin to breathe again. He was surprised to find the nightgown being taken from his dry lips, giving a quick gasp of air now that he could breathe through it. But warm lips pressed over his own, and the Englishman forgot about breathing again.

And as such, Alexander penetrated Daniel from both ends. That throbbing erection buried inside him below, and the hot wet muscle that was dancing with Daniel's own tongue, as if neither of them really needed air to breathe. But the kiss would end abruptly, Alexander's hips pulling back to deliver a powerful thrust. It was almost enough to make the Englishman bite his own tongue, the force of that single movement enough to jolt his slightly shorter body. "_Ah_!" He cried out, now that he could! He could feel the sheets pull a bit as Alexander got a good grip on them, pulling his hips back again.

Every thrust would rock Daniel's body, fulfilling every desire he'd ever had. Alexander's lips were sealed on the side of his neck, sucking without mercy to raise a large reddish mark there. Daniel tried to keep his voice down, he really did! But the baron's mouth was traveling onto his shoulder, where his teeth sank in to pale skin. It _hurt, _but it was a _good _pain! Daniel had come to feel _safe _when he was in Alexander's embrace. Nothing seemed to be able to touch the baron, and so if he belonged to Alexander, nothing could touch him either. Were the bed not as sturdy as it was, Daniel was quite sure that the headboard would knock against the wall, as any other bed might! "_Please,_" He begged Alexander, "_Please, touch me. Oh please, h-harder, and …mmh_!"

"_Such… a greedy boy._" Alexander would tease, with a very low and husky chuckle.

"_Yes, yes… I am._" Daniel wouldn't dare deny it! He had become very greedy indeed, relying on this Prussian baron for everything from room and board to protection, and _this. _Pleasure, on Alexander's terms. It was such a small price to pay for everything that he was given. Daniel's breath was quickly stolen when the next thrust slammed into him. Such a loud and vulgar smack of flesh, one after another, oh how loud it seemed when all that Daniel could do was feel and _hear _them! Along with those requested harder thrusts there came Alexander's hand. Still slick with oil, it wrapped around the Englishman's erection and began to stroke it swiftly.

"_Then come for me… mein Schlampe._" Alexander's voice was commanding enough on its own, but there was something about it when he spoke _German, _Daniel could almost forget that he was being called something akin to a strumpet! Daniel didn't need to be given permission twice! His back arched into a near perfect bow as his thighs tightened on Alexander's hips, hands grasping at the silk scarves that bound him. And with a desperate cry of pleasure, he spilled that sticky mess out over his own stomach, and Alexander's hand. The baron was more than pleased it seemed, leaning down without even a hitch in his thrusts.

Teeth bit down on the untouched side of Daniel's shoulder, and held on there as he felt the older man's body tense. So shameful, the thought that came to him just as Alexander shuddered in release, those thrusts growing short. It was simply; fill me more. And the baron did, spilling his own seed deep into the trembling Englishman under him.

There would be no nightmares tonight.


End file.
